Nagareboshi
by Yin Lua
Summary: "Como eu estava dizendo... Eu ainda não te disse, não é? - deu um leve suspiro, ignorando a sobrancelha, agora arqueada, de Sasuke. Virou-se novamente de costas para ele, ainda deitado na mesma posição. - Você sempre foi meu sonho, Sasuke. - disse baixinho, como em um segredo." SasuNaruSaru. Shounen-ai. Baseada na ending 1 (Nagareboshi) de Naruto Shippuden.


**One short – SasuNaru – Nagareboshi**

As respirações calmas e afetadas pela idade eram ouvidas naquela sacada. Duas pessoas ali deitadas em um sofá olhavam a noite estrelada e a cidade. Estava tudo calmo; silencioso, e bonito. Em paz. A brisa leve acariciava a pele já marcada pela idade daquelas pessoas, quase que como se estivesse embalando-os. Os olhos cansados, porém felizes olhavam solenemente para a vista. Os pássaros já escassos por ser tão tarde descansavam em seus ninhos, junto de sua família. A lua brilhava imponente e iluminava aquela noite.

Uma das pessoas suspirou, apreciando o carinho que a outra lhe oferecia. Aqueles momentos entre eles eram tão agradáveis, preciosos e... Memoráveis. Anos haviam se passado e o amor deles prevalecia, imponente a todas as dificuldades e opressões que enfrentaram juntos. O carinho em seu cabelo era constante, amoroso e delicioso. Podia ficar ali para sempre, até depois da morte, apenas apreciando o amor de seu amado e ouvindo o bater lento e descompassado dele.

O mais velho tinha seu rosto marcado pela idade apoiado levemente na parte de trás da cabeça do outro, enquanto com a mão direita acariciava os fios macios que não estavam cobertos por seu queixo. Tinha seus olhos mirados para o horizonte, e sua mão esquerda abraçava o corpo do mais novo deitado sobre seu peito. Olhava quase que admirado para a vila que havia sido reconstruída e recriada por ele: seu amado. A única pessoa que conseguira realmente fazer aquilo. Seus cabelos grisalhos balançavam levemente com a brisa.

Estava feliz. Depois de tanta luta, tanta dor e solidão, estava de volta a seu lar. Seu lar não era Konoha ou o Distrito Uchiha. Pelo contrário. Seu lar era algo mais... Vivo, mais humano. Seu lar era Naruto. Onde quer que ele estivesse, ele estaria junto. Seja em vida ou morte. Nunca o deixaria. Não mais. Ele era seu lugar para voltar, ele era a razão de ter largado todo seu ódio por Konoha. Ele era sua paz e sua felicidade. Naruto era seu amor.

Sentiu o mais novo se mexer um pouco e tirou seu queixo da cabeça do mesmo, deixando-o livre pra se mexer. Ele apenas encontrou uma posição melhor que desse para olhá-lo e continuar deitado ali. Agora o ex-Jinchuuriki tinha a cabeça apoiada no ombro direito do moreno e virada para o lado esquerdo, dando liberdade para o mais velho beijá-lo.

Não foi um beijo normal. Foi mais... Apaixonado, mais delicado. Não era por causa da idade. Estavam velhos, mas ainda não eram cadáveres. Não... Parecia uma despedida. Parecia um beijo de despedida, mas, por quê?

Quando se separaram em busca de ar, Naruto voltou a se acomodar no colo de Sasuke. Sasuke passou o dedo indicador pelo rosto de Naruto, o olhando com um amor já conhecido. Naruto havia o aceitado tão bem quando voltou para vila... Ele devia tudo ao outro. Desde os pequenos detalhes quanto aos filhos deles, já enormes e shinobis de valor.

Os filhos... Lembrava que aquilo fora uma surpresa para ele e para o próprio Naruto, mas depois Kurama, a Kyuubi que estava dentro de Naruto, explicou que aquilo tinha sido possível por causa de si, já que, como uma massa de chakra ela não tinha um sexo definido e que como tinha se juntado a Naruto, fez aquilo possível. Naruto não tinha desenvolvido órgãos femininos ou algo do tipo; pelo contrário! Quem havia feito o parto, em vez de Naruto, tinha sido a própria Kyuubi. Levaram um susto, mas conseguiram superar. Foi uma das maiores felicidades que Naruto lhe dera; podia, graças a si, reconstruir seu clã das cinzas.

Sentiu algo bater em seu peito e saiu de seus pensamentos, dando atenção exclusivamente a Naruto. Ele havia batido em seu peito com o dedo indicador.

- Estou aqui, amor. – disse-lhe carinhosamente. Naruto, de alguma forma, tinha mudado algo em si. Havia o ensinado a amar e ser amado.

- Eu estava pensando... – começou o outro lentamente. Seu olhos piscando lentamente, de uma forma que Sasuke achou extremamente fofa. Naruto conseguia ser lindo e fofo por natureza; não que fosse o dizer algo assim, claro. Ainda era Uchiha Sasuke, afinal.

- Você pensa, Dobe? – perguntou sarcasticamente de brincadeira. Em resposta, levou um tapa no peito. Franziu as sobrancelhas diante ao dolorido que havia ficado.

- Teme! – brigou o outro após o tapa, satisfeito pelo outro ter se calado. – Como eu estava dizendo... Eu ainda não te disse, não é? – deu um leve suspiro, ignorando a sobrancelha, agora arqueada, de Sasuke. Virou-se novamente de costas para ele, ainda deitado na mesma posição. – Você sempre foi meu sonho, Sasuke. – disse baixinho, como em um segredo.

- Nani? – por estar muito perto, ele tinha escutado, mas se fez de surdo. Naquela idade não era tão difícil assim acreditar nisso. – Pode repetir mais alto, onegai? – pediu cinicamente, levando outro tapa em seguida. Fechou a cara para o ex-loiro.

- Eu sei que você escutou e eu não vou repetir. – virou-se de frente e cruzou os braços, com um leve bico nos lábios. Sasuke deu um leve sorriso, relaxando a expressão. Apertou os braços ao redor do mais novo, apertando-o contra si.

Enterrou sua cabeça nos cabelos macios e grisalhos, que antes eram loiros. Aspirou o ar dali, que levou junto o cheiro do outro. Viu os pelinhos loiros do outro se arrepiarem com sua ação e sorriu. Apesar dos anos, o corpo de Naruto nunca havia deixado de responder a seus toques.

- Pensei que seu sonho fosse ser Hokage, como sempre disse e conseguiu. – respondeu, como se antes não tivesse irritado o outro apenas por diversão. Ainda não tinha perdido esse hábito e suspeitava que não perderia nunca. Acariciou levemente a cintura do outro. Eram velhos, mas isso não impedia certos toques.

O outro suspirou, parecendo aceitar o carinho. O ex-loiro tombou sua cabeça para o lado, como tinha feito antes para olhá-lo. Deu um beijo na bochecha do outro, que estava apoiada em seu ombro.

- Não. – resolveu responder, finalmente. Fechou os olhos, segurando fortemente a mão do outro que estava em torno de si, protetoramente. – Ser Hokage foi minha meta, - corrigiu. – meu maior sonho... Foi conhecer o amor, ter alguém que me amasse além daqueles que me olhavam com ódio, nojo... – falou baixo, quase como em um sussurro. Estava expondo uma parte de si, dizendo algo que nunca disse para alguém. – Meu maior sonho e meu maior desejo. Sempre. Aí descobri que você tinha perdido os pais, que era o único Uchiha vivo. Me senti feliz, porque finalmente eu não era mais o único solitário. Pensei que finalmente poderíamos ser amigos, mas a teimosia falou mais alto. Você não foi um dos meus primeiros laços; você foi o primeiro laço que formei. E que pretendo manter além da vida. – confidenciou.

Continuou de olhos fechados com as bochechas queimando em sua pele enrugada pelo tempo. Tinha finalmente falado o que tinha estado dentro de si todos aqueles anos. Tinha exposto seu coração. Não tinha medo da reação do outro, apenas estava constrangido. Tinha resolvido falar aquilo repentinamente, foi um desejo de seu coração e ele apenas tinha atendido. Voltou a falar.

- Naquele dia... O dia em que você atacou a Sakura depois te ter matado o Danzou e ferido a Karin gravemente... Depois que eu disse aquilo para você, que você disse que não iria mudar, não importava o que eu dissesse... De alguma maneira, eu sabia que tudo ia acabar bem. – um suspiro escapou de seus lábios enquanto o outro apenas ouvia. – Naquela noite eu fiquei olhando o céu, pensando como tudo podia ter sido diferente se eu apenas tivesse oferecido meu ombro a você naquela época, em que você perdeu seu clã... No quanto poderíamos ter sido amigos e evitado tudo aquilo... Eu vi uma estrela cadente no céu naquela hora e fiz um pedido, seguindo a tradição. – soltou um riso nervoso por sua infantilidade. – Sabe o que eu pedi? Eu pedir pra estarmos juntos novamente, para sermos amigos de novo. Eu pedi você de volta. E o pedido se realizou...

O tom sonhador e encantador em sua ultima frase arrancou um sorriso bobo dos lábios finos do ex-moreno. Naruto nunca perderia aquela alma de criança; e era isso que o caracterizava. Graças a Kami aquele jeito dele nunca havia desaparecido com o passar dos anos. Se tivesse, ele suspeitava que se questionaria onde estava Naruto e o que fizeram com ele. Deu um leve selinho no mesmo, fazendo-o abandonar sua pose sonhadora e franzir as sobrancelhas, confuso. Sasuke deu um leve riso, apertando mais ainda ele em seus braços. Por terem sido shinobis, os anos não haviam sido tão duros quanto a força e a habilidade. Os reflexos apenas tinham ficado mais lentos.

- Não sabia que acreditava nessas coisas, Usuratonkachi. – comentou, dando um beijo no cabelo do marido.

- Eu acredito. – ele deu um leve sorriso, se aconchegando definitivamente no colo do outro, voltando a observar as estrelas e a cidade.

Ficaram um tempo em silencio, como antes, apenas apreciando a presença um do outro. Sasuke tinha ficado surpreendido, admitia. Não imaginava que Naruto fosse confessar algo tão profundo para si. Abriu um sorriso, coisa que fazia com frequência em presença dos filhos, netos ou de Naruto, e beijou a parte do pescoço exposta do outro.

- Naruto... – chamou baixinho, vendo o efeito que sua voz fazia no outro. Ouviu um suspiro e riu quase que silenciosamente. – Ashiteru, meu Uchiha Naruto. – sussurrou no ouvido do ex-loiro, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha do outro. Dessa vez ouviu um gemido fraco do outro. Estavam velhos, não mortos.

- Sasuke... – gemeu, sentindo a mão do outro entrar por baixo de sua calça. Para muitos aquilo podia ser nojento, mas eles eram eles. Era uma das formas de demonstrar o amor que sentiam. A mão fazia questão de passar por sua virilha. – Aqui não... – tentou dizer. Seu corpo deu um espasmo, em resposta da mão que circundou seu membro e o tocava de leve. – Outro dia, amor... Agora não, não estou disposto... – soltou quase como um gemido. A mão continuava ali, mas estava parada. Naruto suspirou, pegando levemente no braço de Sasuke para, então, enfiar a própria mão dentro de sua calça. - Me desculpe. – disse, carinhosamente enquanto tirava gentilmente as mãos do outro de seu membro.

Ouviu um bufo do mais velho e virou-se pra ele, ainda em seu colo. Puxou o rosto do outro de encontro ao seu. Beijou-o ternamente, como num pedido de desculpas. Suas línguas experientes e conhecidas se entrelaçavam, enrolando-se e dançando por suas bocas já tão conhecidas. O coração dos dois batendo mais rápido e a necessidade de mais contato. O Uchiha de olhos pretos enlaçou os braços na cintura do outro, puxando-o para mais perto.

Mas, antes que pudesse tentar recomeçar o ato que Naruto parou, o ex-loiro separou-se dele e deu-lhe um selinho nos lábios vermelhos e inchados, enquanto o abraçava forte pelo pescoço. De certa forma estava... Melancólico. Mas estava feliz. Era um fato que não podia negar. Sentia seu peito quente, de forma suave.

- Aishiterumo, Uchiha Sasuke. Meu Sasuke, meu Uchiha. – disse, apertando ainda mais o abraço. Queria sentir o máximo que podia de Sasuke, queria sentir o coração dele batendo contra si, _por causa de si_.

- Sabe... – o outro começou, baixinho, ainda agarrado ao menor. – Você disse que eu sou seu sonho... Você é minha felicidade. – confessou. Enterrou o rosto no cabelo do menor. – Com você eu pude ser feliz completamente, pude, mesmo que inesperadamente, reconstruir meu clã. Pude amar e ser amado. Você é a luz da minha vida, Naruto. Não sei o que faria se você se fosse e eu ficasse aqui. – suspirou. Aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras. Tinha acabado de externar a parte de si que só Naruto tinha conseguido lhe fazer mostrar.

O silencio que se seguiu não era desconfortável; pelo contrário, era confortador. Era agradável. Continuaram abraçados por um tempo, presos nas sensações que eram causadas pelo outro. Presos em seu amor pelo outro. Naruto suspirou, soltando o ar pela boca, ainda sem soltar o abraço.

- Eu queria morrer aqui e agora, porque eu saberia que morri completamente feliz. – comentou em tom baixo. Sua voz era a única coisa naquela noite no momento. A luz da lua iluminava aquele casal ajoelhado e abraçado sobre o sofá. Os abençoava com o seu mais puro toque.

- Se você morrer, eu morro junto com você, meu amor, consciente ou não. – respondeu o outro, de olhos fechados.

Quando a posição começou a ficar incomoda por causa da idade, Sasuke fez Naruto voltar a se deitar por cima dele e o abraçou. Era a melhor posição que podiam estar no momento. Com Naruto por cima de si, podia o abraçar e sentir seu corpo por perto, saber que ele estava ali e que era real. Acariciava novamente o cabelo do outro, embalando-o naquela noite maravilhosa. Já o ex-Jinchuuriki tinha a cabeça deitada por cima do peito do outro, onde ficava seu coração. Ali era perfeito, podia ouvir o coração de seu amado bater. Era, com certeza, a mais linda melodia.

O ex-moreno beijou o topo da cabeça do outro e se aconchegou no sofá, sabendo que provavelmente acordaria com dor nas costas e no pescoço no dia seguinte. Fechou os olhos, livrando-se dos pensamentos, pronto para se render ao sono. Aquela noite havia sido especial, como muitas outras. Naquela tivera acontecimentos marcantes e ao mesmo tempo banais. Não tinha sido um nascimento, ou noticias. Tinha sido apenas... Declarações e ações tiveram o poder de o emocionar. E mais: tinha sido com Naruto, o seu eterno amor.

As respirações diminuíram, juntamente com os batimentos de seus corações. A lua continuou a brilhar no céu, embalando o casal em seu leito. Aquela havia sido a ultima noite dos dois. A última ação, as últimas palavras. E, em seu leito de morte, declararam seu amor para com o outro e morreram felizes, como poucos tinham a chance. Não havia sido nada a ser feito. Morreram de velhice, coisa pouco honrosa para os shinobis, mas, com certeza, muito significativa para os que os conheceram e os amaram. Significava que morreram em paz, como há muito tinham ficado. Morreram felizes.

A estrela cadente tinha passado justo no momento em que Naruto havia dito que poderia morrer naquela hora que morreria feliz. Tinha realizado seu desejo, havia dado tempo para os amantes se despedirem. Pela segunda vez, Naruto teve seu pedido realizado: morrer feliz.


End file.
